landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Official Channels
The Official Channels for Landmark are created, maintained and populated with great information from the Daybreak Game Company, LLC staff. These media websites and social media outlets are the best way to be "in the know" about the current state of Landmark and the future too. Landmark is unlike any other game before it, in that there is an ongoing dialogue and collaboration with players, the Community Managers, Developers, and other staff though several points of communication. Official Website and Forums Join the community here, give feedback, report bugs, and be heard. Look for posts about server downtime during game updates. The Official website's Home page aggregates information from all points of communication, so it's a terrific way to find out about Landmark. *Website: Landmark Website (home page) The Official forums are the best place to find detailed, written communication about the game from Landmark staff and players. *Landmark has a unique way for players to report bugs (errors) and related issues. See the Bug Tracker page to learn more. Social Media Connections Landmark is on all the social media sites many people know well and use often. Like, follow, and +1 on these sites: *Facebook: Landmark Game on Facebook *Twitter: Landmark Game on Twitter *Google+: Landmark Game on Google Plus Social Media Video and Streaming Sites Tune in to these channels, but subscribe so you won't miss a stream or exciting upload! *YouTube: Landmark Game channel Individual channels on YouTube are full of useful information sorted into playlists. :There are many playlists, but some examples include: :*The Developer Diaries - the development team and staff-created videos to show you what they are working on and what is coming in the future. :*Landmark Live - is the recorded version of the "show" that fills players in on anything and everything Landmark, including new content for game updates, programming bugs they are battling to make a better game, and often features fabulous demos of game features before they are introduced. *Twitch TV: Landmark Game on Twitch :*Twitch is the place to go to watch the truly live stream of Landmark Live. Hop in chat and ask other players and the Landmark team questions in real-time. Previously recorded videos can be found there as well. Landmark related news and events of other kinds may be viewed there too. The schedule for Landmark Live can be found in posts in Landmark Live (forum section). :*The Workshop in Landmark is how players help develop and influence the design of Everquest Next (EQN). Because both Landmark and Everquest Next players or fans have a vested interest in EQN, you can tune in to the live show or watch the videos on the channel for Everquest Next on Twitch Promotional Items and Official Channels Keep an eye on various official channels and social media for special promotional items that are given away through a variety of contests or partnership programs with some retailers, like those who sell Station Cash cards. These can include all manner of fun items. :Examples include: *Feather in a Bottle - a accessory that gives a bonus to jumping. It was included in a Landmark T-shirt purchase package. *Iron Portcullis - a prop that was given away via Twitch player streams and more.